


hotel

by jooniee



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok - Freeform, Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Sope, Yoongi - Freeform, Yoonseok - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, blowjob, bts - Freeform, bts nsfw, bts ship - Freeform, bts ships, gay ship, hoseok - Freeform, jihope - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jinmin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, minjoon - Freeform, namgi, namjin - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, namseok - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, taekook, taekook nsfw, taekook smut, vkook, yoonjin - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniee/pseuds/jooniee
Summary: this is part 2 to my previous story!!basically taekook are boyfriends now and bts find out about their secret only for the couple to go back to the hotel and fuck





	hotel

**Author's Note:**

> i tried writing this before i got tired, i almost made it an ABO story, maybe next time tho...... anyways i hope u like it :P

it’s finally the last show of an amazing tour, they’ve travelled to several countries around the world but now their ending the final  
show in busan. everyone has probably noticed by now but taehyung and jungkook have been very touchy with each other on stage recently. the other bts members have definitely noticed a lot about them recently, they still haven’t told jungkook and taehyung they know about their little secret of sneaking to the others’s bedroom and doing things in private then acting like none of it happened. they’ve also noticed how their relationship has changed, and how they’re much more touchier than normal. 

“You two were very touchy on stage tonight.” Namjoon says. 

“Yeah, more than normal.” Jimin adds. 

“Oh it’s nothing, just fan service.” Jungkook says. 

“Sure, i’ll believe that.” Yoongi says smirking at taehyung and jungkook. 

“it’s not like all of us obviously know that you two sneak off to each other’s rooms and have sex all night.” Hoseok says, Seokjin nods in agreement. 

“W-what?.” Taehyung stutters.

“listen i’m totally fine with it, it’s your private life. but please just be a little bit quieter, do you know how many times i’ve woken up to Jungkook’s name being yelled across the dorm.” Jimin says. 

“i told you to quiet down.” Jungkook glares at taehyung. 

“oops, sorry.” Tae winks. 

“anyways, at the hotel, don’t have too much fun we’ve got a flight to catch back to seoul early in the morning.” Namjoon says, patting tae and jungkook on the back. 

“guess we got exposed.” tae laughs. 

“wanna head back to the hotel now?” jungkook asks gathering all of his belongings and handing taehyung his. 

“i guess so.” tae smiles. the two have all of their belongings and start to head out to the car waiting to take them back to the hotel. Even though they could fly back tonight, the group would rather wait until tomorrow so they can spend a little bit of time in a different city.   
the car ride is quiet except for the low aesthetic music playing from tae’s phone. taehyung isn’t going to admit that he’s a bit tired from the performance but he does rest his head on jungkook’s shoulder taking the younger’s hand in his. 

“are you tired?” Jungkook asks, “we can just sleep if you want.” 

“no, i’m not tired just a bit anxious since the hyungs know now, who knows what all they’ve heard us say to each other.” tae sighs.

“It’s okay, they would’ve found out sooner or later.” Jungkook says squeezing tae’s hand in reassurance. Tae looks up and sees jungkook in the dim lights from the street lamps and smiles before kissing his boyfriend softly. 

“i love you so much.” taehyung says, leaving his free hand lingering on the side of jungkooks face for a few seconds. 

“i love you too.” jungkook smiles leaning his head on taehyung’s that is now on his shoulder again. 

they shortly arrive at the hotel, the two make their way up to their room, greeting the lady at the front desk when they enter.   
the hotel is empty aside from the other members arriving a few minutes later and their staff team following. the elevator ride was also quiet, other than a few touches from jungkook causing taehyung to squeal from shock. when the pair got into their hotel room, taehyung was shocked when jungkook shoved him up against the wall and begin kissing him harshly. 

“do you know how fucking hot you were on stage tonight.” Jungkook smirks, looking into taehyung’s eyes. 

“i feel something every time i see your singularity performance, what a dangerous man you are kim taehyung.” he says beginning to leave marks on taes neck, since tour was over now he didn’t have to worry about the stylists. Jungkook only had to worry about the fans waiting for them in seoul, but taehyung could always wear a hoodie to hide them. 

“j-jeongguk, please.” tae whimpers, “i need you, s’bad.” 

“what do you want baby?” he says, tae bites his lip before replying. 

“you, all of you, want to feel you.” taehyung says, jungkook smiles. 

“alright, let’s go.” he says tapping the back of taehyung’s thigh before lifting him up and carrying him to the bed. Jungkook crawls on top of taehyung as taehyung fiddles with jungkooks shirt to try to take it off of him. the two stay like that for a few minutes just kissing and feeling each other’s embrace. when jungkook sits up taehyung wraps his legs around jungkooks waist. 

“you’re so pretty baby.” jungkook says, running his hands down taehyung’s clothed abdomen. 

“want me to fuck you until you forget your own name baby?” jungkook asked, taehyung moans in response. 

“talk to me baby.” jungkook says, undoing taehyung’s pants and taking off both of their shirts. 

“fuck yes, please daddy.” tae moans, the eldest is removing his own shirt and pants now as jungkook does the same. 

“fuck, since when did you get so beautiful?” jungkook asked. taehyung smiles in response. 

“maybe you should be asking yourself that.” tae smirks. 

tae hands jungkook the lube that was laying on the bedside table and the younger applies a generous amount to his fingers before inserting one into his boyfriend. 

“add another please.” tae whimpers, jungkook complies and adds a second finger causing taehyung to gasp quietly. 

“can you take three baby?” jungkook asks. 

“yes, p-please, feels so good.” tae moans, jungkook adds a third finger and begins to wiggle them around causing taehyung to moan quietly. 

“j-jungkook, please,” tae whines, “fuck me already.” jungkook applies lube to his cock and lining it up with taehyung’s entrance. 

he teases taehyung a bit by only pushing the tip in, taehyung is a whimpering mess due to these actions. 

“pl-please jungkook, s-stop teasing.” tae whines, “fuck me, fuck me good daddy.”   
jungkook moans at the name and shoves his cock all the way in, taehyung moaned loudly when he did so. jungkook leans down to leave a few more marks on taehyung’s neck and collarbones, his legs are wrapped around jungkooks waist and his hands are running down his back. 

“fu-fuck, jungkook please move already.” taehyung says, jungkook starts up a steady past before going faster and faster. the only sound in the room is skin on skin and taehyung’s sinful moans. they’re breathy and hot on jungkook’s neck. 

“s’good for me, love your cock daddy.” taehyung moans into jungkooks ear slightly pulling on his hair. Jungkook groans when taehyung tugs a bit too hard on his hair. 

jungkook sits back up and grabs ahold of taehyung’s waist to get a better angle, but the best part of this is the sight in front of him. His boyfriend, laying in front of him with a fucked out look on his face, his cheeks are red and his eyes are shut, his mouth is open and only saying jungkooks name and swears. Jungkook almost came at the sight of it. 

“fuck, taehyung, s’tight, s’beautiful just for me.” jungkook growls, quickening his pace and taking his hand to stroke taehyung’s leaking cock. 

“ju-jungkook, please, harder, faster.” tae moans, pulling jungkook back down to kiss him and pull at his hair. jungkook agreed and fucks taehyung harder and faster as he had asked.   
taehyung can’t even manage to say anything now other than curses and jungkooks name, moaning loudly not caring who hears them. 

“close.” taehyung whines, jungkook takes his hand and quickly strokes taehyung’s cock. taehyung is a whimpering mess when he comes, so jungkook is fucking faster into taehyung to chase his own orgasm. 

“so pretty, jungkookie, so pretty.” taehyung praises. 

“you fuck me so good babe.” tae whines. 

“fuck, taehyung.” jungkook moans, coming inside of taehyung before collapsing on top of him breathless, taehyung wraps his arms around his boyfriend and kisses the top of his head. 

“you did amazing.” taehyung says kissing the top of jungkooks head once more. 

“i love you so much, you’re the best person i could ask for.” jungkook adds. 

“i love you too, but we should get cleaned up.” tae suggests. 

“i know, but i really just wanna stay like this with you.” jungkook says, squishing his face even further into taehyung’s chest. 

“i know you do, but we’ll reek of the stench of sex on the plane.” tae says. 

“that’s kinda hot.” jungkook smirks. 

“i’m going to shower, join me if you will.” tae laughs, pushing jungkook off of him before gathering his clothes and heading to the bathroom. 

“hey! wait for me.” jungkook says a bit too loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/ omegaverse taekook next? :))) i rlly want to write an ABO story but haven’t had the time or inspiration to do so.


End file.
